falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
New California Republic Defense Force
The New California Republic Military or NCRM is the standing offensive and defensive force for the New California Republic. The NCR Military is open to NCR citizens of 18 years of age or older, including both men and women, and both humans, ghouls, and super mutants. Post Masters Rule After the defeat of the masters army the defense force of Shady Sands was officially turned into the New California Republic Military. Expansion Branches As of the late 2200s, New California Republic Military was divided into three main branches, the Army, Air Force, and Navy, with numerous sub-branches, as well as a Joint Special Operations Command containing branches from multiple branches. Army The NCR Army is the primary ground force of the NCR Military, and by far the largest branch of the military. The NCRA are the primary combat force of the NCR, having seen action against Raiders, the Brotherhood of Steel, the Enclave, Caesar's Legion, and other factions. The primary mission of the NCR Army is twofold, to defend the Republic from hostile factions, as well as to secure settlements and caravan routes, and maintain order in areas of the wasteland not covered by law enforcement, which are found mostly in large settlements. The NCR Army has proven a force to be reckoned with, successfully defeating rival factions, including the Master's Army, Brotherhood of Steel, Enclave, and Caesar's Legion in open battle, as well as eradicating most large raider bases and gangs in five main states of Shady Sands, Los Angeles, Maxson, Dayglow, and The Hub by the year 2300, though raiders remain a threat in more remote areas of the NCR. Mechanized Divisions The Mechanized Divisions of the NCR are further subdivided into Mechanized infantry transported in trucks or pre-war infantry fighting vehicles and Armored Divisions which operate tanks and other heavy armored vehicles. The First Mechanized Infantry Division is the oldest NCR mechanized division, which, when founded, operated a number of pre-war trucks, many of them improvised from civilian vehicles, as well as a handful of pre-war tanks. As more more pre-war tanks were restored, and NCR industrial capacity reached the point where they could manufacture trucks in at least small batches, and machine parts for pre-war armored vehicles, two separate Armored Divisions, as well as three more Mechanized Divisions were founded. The early armored forces proved valuable in combating power armor in the NCR-Brotherhood of Steel War, though ultimately, the war was won simply by large numbers of lighter rifle infantry overrunning the smaller Brotherhood. More recently, after the second battle of Hoover Dam, NCR armor was deployed against Caesar's Legion, where they proved devastating against the Legion infantry, who possessed few anti-tank weapons- indeed, many Legion infantry lacked even firearms. Supply Corps The Supply Corps supplies NCR Military Bases, Army camps, and refugee camps with food, water, ammunition and other supplies. The Army supply corps has in its inventory a few hundred trucks, ranging from modified civilians pick-ups, to pre-war army trucks, to vehicles made in NCR factories and workshops from a combination of newly machined and pre-war parts. In spite of the increasing mechanization, pack brahmin, mules, and horses are still used for shorter supply runs and in more remote areas. The NCR Army Supply Corps works closely with the Air Force Supply Corps, often picking up supply drops from vertibirds of fixed-wing aircraft and shipping them to their final destinations. First Recon The NCR Rangers Energy Weapons Operations The EWO personnel are personnel in the NCR Military certified in the operation power armor and directed energy weapons. EWO personnel are typically attached to NCR infantry and other units, where they use their weapons and power armor in support of regular operations. While many NCR power armor suits are non-functional, a significant number of suits with functional cores remain available, and are used for heavy squad support and assault missions, sometimes accompanied by armored vehicles. Air Force The New California Republic Air Force, while significantly smaller than the Army, nonetheless have a considerable fleet of aircraft. Among the most numerous are the VB-02 Vertibird in both transport and gunship variants. While less common, the NCRAF also has a number operational fixed-wing aircraft, including around 50 Lockreed P-80 fighters, as well as smaller numbers of F-108 "Rapier"s, as well as a few bombers and heavy cargo aircraft, some converted from pre-war civilian airliners. NCR industry have even managed to produce "new" Vertibirds in small-scale manufacturing operations, though many of the parts were found from pre-war stocks. Some parts for both Vertibirds and fixed wing aircraft, as well bombs, rockets, and missiles, are even mass produced, albeit not to the same efficiency as before the war, and much of the ordnance, particularly missile guidance systems made mostly from pre-war parts, are less reliable than pre-war munitions. Navy The NCR Navy consists of over 100 vessels, however, the majority of them are small pre-war boats, such as barges, tugboats and fishing trawlers which have been equipped with armaments such as miniguns, gatling lasers, racks of infantry-held missiles, and small cannon. Smaller numbers of small pre-war craft such as patrol boats and landing craft are also in service, as well as some wood or metal hulled vessels assembled after the war in the NCR. Large ships consist mostly of a few container ships which have been armed with larger artillery pieces for shelling coastal positions, however, the Navy also has one pre-war guided missile frigate, their flagship, rechristened NCR Shady Sands. Another well-known ship in the NCR Navy is the "Vertibird Carrier" NCR Ursa Major, a pre-war container ship that survived the war, and was fitted with two helipads front and rear. The cargo hold acts as a hangar, with a modified on-board crane acting as "flight deck elevator. The NCR Navy also claims ownership of several pre-war warships which are not currently seaworthy, though some of are undergoing attempts at restoration. The NCR Navy's primary role is to patrol NCR waters in the Pacific and the Gulf of California in order to defend against pirate attacks, as well as to seek and destroy pirate outposts, as well as to provide artillery support to land forces. For this reason, most vessels are armed with lighter weapons for destroying small boats typically used by post-war pirates. Larger guns and rocket batteries found on larger ships are intended primarily for bombarding targets ashore, typically raider outposts. NCR Marine Corps Equipment Note: A wide variety of small arms are used by NCR personnel. This is by no means an all-inclusive list, only standard issue, special issue, and some common private purchase weapons are included. Due to logistical and administrative issues, the precise number of vehicles in the NCR inventory is is difficult to ascertain. Also note that not all vehicles may be operational at a given time. Semi-automatic pistols *'Browning Hi-Power (9mm)': Semi-automatic, Standard issue, some example made postwar by New California Armory and the Gun Runners *'N80 (10mm)' *'N99 (10mm):' Semi-automatic, Standard issue, some examples made post-war *'Shangxi Type 20 (10mm):' Chinese pistol, common private purchase *'Colt M1911 (.45 ACP):' Special Issue, common private purchase *'IMI Desert Eagle (.357, .44 or .50 AE):' Private Purchase Revolvers *'Ruger Blackhawk (.357, .44 magnum)': Revolver, Special issue, common private purchase *'Smith and Wesson 27 (.44)': Common private purchase *'Magnum Research BFR (.45-70)': Revolver, Special issue, Sequoia custom model given as reward for distinguished service. Popular among NCR Rangers. *'Colt 6250 (10mm):' Common private purchase. Submachine Guns *'M3 "Grease Gun" (9mm or .45 ACP): Standard issue *'Heckler and Koch MP9 (10mm): Standard issue *'IMI Uzi (9mm): Special issue *'Heckler and Koch MP5 (9mm):' Special issue *'FN P90c (9 or 10mm):' Special Issue *'Thompson Submachine Gun (.45 ACP): Common private purchase Shotguns Battle, Marksman, and Sniper Rifles Note: Commonly seen with scopes, however, these weapons may sometimes be used unscoped as battle rifles- common in times of emergency or with private-purchase weapons. *'DKS-501 (7.62mm):' Semi-auto Standard issue *'Mark 98 (7.62mm)': Semi-auto Special Issue *'M7 (7.62mm NATO):' Special Issue *'Remington 700 (7.62mm NATO)':Bolt action, Special issue *'Colt Rangemaster (5.56mm):' Common private purchase *'SVT-92 (7.62mm Soviet):' Semi-auto, Common private purchase *'M1 Garand (7.62mm NATO or .30-06)': Common private purchase *'various lever-action rifles (.45-70, .44 magnum, or .357):' Common private purchase, favored by some servicemen for reliability and familiarity. *'PGM Hecate II (.50 BMG):' Anti-materiel rifle, Special issue *'Type 76 Anti-Power Armor Rifle (14.5mm or 20mm):' Anti-materiel rifle, special issue, rare Assault Rifles *'M16A1 (5.56mm)' Standard issue *'R91 (5.56mm):' Special issue *'M199 Carbine:' Standard issue *'AK-112 (7.62mm Soviet):' Common private purchase *'Type 93 (5.56mm or 7.62mm Soviet):' Common private purchase Launchers *'M72 Light Anti-Tank Weapon': Standard Issue *'FGM-199 Missile Launcher:' Standard issue *'FGM-219 "Quadbarrel":' Special Issue *'Rockwell "BigBazooka":' Special Issue *'M-79 Grenade Launcher:' Standard Issue *'"China Lake' Grenade Launcher: Special Issue Machine Guns *'M60' *'M249 SAW' *'Browning M2' *'General Atomics M194 Minigun' Energy Weapons Other Infantry Weapons Power Armor Light Vehicles *'Transport Truck': Former US military, over 500 in inventory. Includes both transport variants and armed "gun trucks". *'High Mobility Multi-Wheeled Vehicle:' Late 20th century all-terrain vehicle, estimated 200 in inventory. Can be equipped with various weapons including machine guns, Gatling Lasers, miniguns, and anti-tank missiles. *'Pick-up Truck': Pre-war civilian vehicle, various models, hundreds in inventory. Used as light transport, and as armored and armed "technicals". *'Tractors': Various models, repurposed farm vehicles used to tow artillery or trailers. Few hundred in inventory *'Megaloader': Common pre-war earthmoving equipment, used by engineering corps. Forklift variant used for loading, 100-200 in inventory. Armored Vehicles *'M56 Main Battle Tank': Main battle tank, estimated 40 in inventory as of 2290 *'M-75 Battle Tank': Main battle tank, estimated 50-100 in inventory as of 2290 *'M-28 Heavy Tank': Heavy tank, estimated 12 in inventory as of 2290 *'M49 Heavy Tank]': Twin-cannon heavy tank/tank destroyer/assault gun, estimated 50 in inventory as of 2290 *'M49A1 "Laser Tank': Pre-war prototype laser tank destroyer, M49 chassis with turret replaced with casemate laser weapon used on "Liberty Prime" combat robot, 2 in inventory, recovered from Nevada Test Site during Mojave campaign. *'M113 Armored Personnel Carrier': APC, estimated 50-100 in inventory *'M51 Infantry Fighting Vehicle:' Infantry Fighting vehicle, estimated 60 in inventory *'Improvised Armored Vehicles': Non-standard post-war vehicles, typically trucks or tractors armored with scavenged steel plates and armed with mounted weapons- machine guns, Gatling lasers, missile launchers, or light cannon. Artillery Aircraft Naval Craft = Category:Groups